Star vs. The Powerpuff Girls: Clash of Two Worlds
is an American fantasy-adventure-comedy superhero video game, being a crossover between Disney Channel/Disney XD's television series and Cartoon Network's television series . It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (under license of The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis A mysterious portal opens up, fusing two worlds, leading up to Star and Marco joining forces with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to find who did it and fix it before it's too late, while facing several members from their rogues galleries. Characters Main *'Star Butterfly' (voiced by Eden Sher) - a magical princess hailing from Mewni and one of the main characters. *'Marco Diaz' (voiced by Adam McArthur) - Star's best friend on Earth who accompanies her on her missions. *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the leader and the smartest member of the Powerpuff Girls. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the ditziest and most childlish member of the Powerpuff Girls. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the tomboyish and most agressive member of the Powerpuff Girls. Supporting *'Pony Head' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'King and Queen Butterfly' (voiced by Alan Tudyk and Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. and Mrs. Diaz' (voiced by Art Butler and , respectively) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Jackie Lynn-Thomas' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Tom Lucitor' (voiced by Rider Strong) - TBD *'Sensei Brentley' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD Antagonists *'Chaos' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - a mysterious human-like entity of pure chaos and destruction who serves as the game's main antagonist. **'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'Ludo' (also voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Toffee' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Eclipsa Butterfly' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Miss Heinous' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Arturo "Lil' Arturo" de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sedusa' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD Gameplay Levels Quotes * Production Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas